


Catch Me

by cosmicArtist



Series: cosmicArtist's one shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Sans duh), Being caught, Hospitals, Message, One Shot, Oneshot, Oops, Wheelchairs, attempted suicide, being crippled, cripple, jumping, not reader!, paralized, wheel chairs, who genders skeletons?, who keeps catching you?, you also never learn he is the one catching you, you never learn his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: The first time you jumped from that building you wanted to die. You wanted to go be with people who cared for you. Really cared for you. To step out of this world of agony, and sorrow that would never understand a person like you. Never tried to understand. With nothing left to hold onto in this world you jumped. Then it caught you. You were dazed as you were brought slowly to the ground. Gently even. It was like nothing you ever felt before. Light as air. As soon as it was there though, you felt it dissipate when your feet touched down. Leaving you to walk back home in a daze wondering what had just happened.





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> here it is :D  
> this is the other one shot I was inspired about at work ^^  
> er it's a little uh  
> weird?  
> I think maybe it was based on one of my dreams that I don't remember  
> but IDK  
> since I don't remember ^^;  
> anyway, hope you enjoy it :D

The first time you jumped from that building you wanted to die. You wanted to go be with people who cared for you. Really cared for you. To step out of this world of agony, and sorrow that would never understand a person like you. Never tried to understand. With nothing left to hold onto in this world you jumped. Then it caught you. You were dazed as you were brought slowly to the ground. Gently even. It was like nothing you ever felt before. Light as air. As soon as it was there though, you felt it dissipate when your feet touched down. Leaving you to walk back home in a daze wondering what had just happened.

The second time you jumped you wanted to see if the mysterious being cared enough to catch you again. Sure catching someone once was to be expected when they are good people, but twice? Who would care enough to not let you fall twice? If it didn’t catch you, then that was fine. You still had nothing to lose anyway. Hardley hesitating you jumped again. You were shocked when it caught you yet again. Slowing your descent to the ground where you touched down in shock. You looked to the building hoping to catch a glimpse of the person who saved you again, but there was no one there. There was nothing else to do but walk home.

The third time you jumped you wanted to see if changing the time would change the outcome. Surely it wouldn’t catch you this time! You watch the sunset over the cityscape before you. Jumping when the last of the sun's rays peeked over the horizon. You were so surprised when somehow you were caught again! Lowering you to the ground in that same slow gentle manner that made you feel as light as air. You wondered how it knew to catch you this time, but it made you feel happy that someone cared enough to catch you when you have fallen so many times.

The fourth time you jumped you had changed buildings. It was another test. Would you be caught in a changed location? You did hesitate this time. Not really feeling the need to end your life anymore, but you still had nothing and you wanted to know. Would it catch you again? So you jumped, and impossibly it caught you! Floating down arily to the ground leaving you in an amazed daze. Who would go to all this trouble to catch one person? You wanted to know who kept catching you.

The fifth time you jump you just wanted to be caught. You had grown addicted to the feeling you got when you were caught and brought down the ground gently. It was like there was finally something to live for again! Something real and physical even if you had never seen it. So you jumped. Felt the wind rushing through your hair as the ground came to meet you. Only this time it didn’t catch you. You hit the ground with a crack and blacked out from the shock.

Later you woke in a hospital bed. The doctor said that a monster had found you on the sidewalk and brought you here 3 weeks ago. You were in a coma? He said that they were losing hope of you ever waking up again. Then he informed you of what the jump had cost you. Your legs were paralyzed. Everything from the waist down was unlikely to ever move again. You answered all of his questions as patiently as you could. Then when he finally left and you were alone you cried. They didn’t catch you.

A month later you left the hospital in a wheelchair. At first you were angry at the mysterious being for not catching you but eventually came to your senses. It’s not their fault you jumped. That was your own choice. You spent the next week in a rut. Not leaving your house, and not letting anyone in. Eventually, you left of course. Humans gotta eat. Rolling down to the grocery store you spend a good bit of time browsing the shelves and trying your hardest to reach for the things you want from off the top shelf. When you were suddenly handed the jar of peanut butter you were reaching for.

When you looked over you saw a monster standing there. They were tall from where you were sitting. Maybe an inch or two taller than you when you could still stand. They also appeared skeletal in nature. A skeleton shaped monster wearing a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts. Eh, you had seen weirder. They hand you the jar before shoving their bony hands into their jacket pocket.

“Oh! Uh, thank you. I’m, uh not used to being crippled.” you say quietly to them before shrugging. Your mood darkens just a little more and you can tell that it’s going to be awhile before you are ready to admit that you are ok with being paralyzed. They just nod noncommittally at you. As you leave and go throughout the store you notice them all around, and you realize they are following you. It’s slightly annoying that this stranger is following you around, but there is nothing you can really do about it since they aren’t being threatening. Plus they helped you with the peanut butter.

You got to another aisle where you needed something off the top shelf again, and they were right there to help you out. It was really weird and disconcerting to have this person following you just to help you get things off the top shelf.

“Uh, why are you following me?” you ask uncertainly. It was just too weird for you not to. They shrug at you before handing you the other thing they got off the top shelf for you.

“Just wanted to help out is all. It’s hard to look at someone who needs it and do nothing anyway,” they say matter of factly. Their voice definitely makes them sound like a guy, but as a skeleton, you don’t want to assume anything so you keep your thoughts to yourself. Since you obviously noticed them following you around they decide to be less sneaky in their pursuit. They also get slightly bolder in their helpful acts. Going to grab anything you were reaching for before you could, and holding your basket for you. When you started to pout about not needing help for everything it became obvious from the cheeky grin that they were teasing you just a little bit.

It was strange. The feeling you got from this monster made it feel as though you could trust them even if they are a stranger. You had just met them and yet you were already acting like old friends. “Well can I at least hold my own basket?” you ask with a grin. They roll their eyelights before placing the basket in your lap. Yet they still don’t let you do anything as they proceed to push you around the store to get what you need.

Huffing you resign yourself to the fate of being helped in a store by a stranger. Though no one else looking at the two of you would guess you had only just met each other. When you realized this you were reeling just a bit. How did you become so comfortable around this monster that you were already treating them with such familiarity? It boggles the mind!

After that, you try to be more weary of them while you finished your shopping, but it was so hard when you felt such a connection to them. Eventually, you get outside with all your bags and start to head home. You have to draw the line at them following you home. Even if you are comfortable you still did just meet. Plus you hadn’t cleaned your apartment in an entire week.

“Hey, listen thanks for helping me with shopping, but please believe me when I say I’m fine going home. I’m not  _ that _ helpless,” you say with an eye roll.  They pout for a moment but nod in understanding. At least they get where you are coming from. Smiling you start to roll away. Though it seems you should have let them come with you.

A few minutes later on your way home, you hit…  **The Hill!** You got up this hill somewhat easily. It did kill your arms a little inside, but this is the first time going down it in your wheelchair. You are understandably concerned. Just start slow, yeah slow, slow sounds g-good. Alright! You can do this! Slowly you start to roll down the hill. Somehow this hurts your arms more than going up it did. Probably because you are gripping your wheels so tightly. 

About halfway down you start to lose control of your chair. Attempting to keep calm you try to stop, but it seems that the reason you are losing control is that you are rolling over some water. Someone was watering plants which make sense for the time of day and year it is, but damn if it isn’t an inconvenience for you now! Your wheel just can’t get a grip on the sidewalk. You start to backpedal a little when your hands slips on the wheel from sweating so much in this heat.

You’re panicking now. Rolling down this damn hill at high speeds you start to scream for your life.  This isn’t how you wanted to go! Heart hammering in your chest, pulse ringing in your ears as the bottom of the hill fast approaches. Holy shit YOU’RE GOING TO CRASH! Crossing your arms over your face you brace for impact. So it comes as a shock when you feel it. The feeling that caught you all those times from all those buildings you jumped off of. They caught you!

You finish your roll down the hill slowly and gently just like you remember. You try to turn around to look for where they could possibly be, but you see nothing. Will you never meet the one who is so keen on catching you? Sighing you roll the rest of the way home. The memory of the feeling accompanies you all the way. It brightens your spirits, and you wonder if you will ever feel it again.

On returning home and putting away your groceries you notice a note in one of your bags. Curious you wonder where it came from. Did it maybe come from that skeleton? Not likely. They didn’t even touch your bags. Grabbing it from the bag you unfold and read it. Then you read it again, and again, and again. You start to cry into your hand though you are smiling. The note says;

To: an amazing human,

So sorry for not catching you that one time. It must have been very painful. I regret it every day. Not to worry though as I will never miss again. Every time you fall I will be sure to catch you. Anytime, and anyplace, so worry not for I will always be there. After all, how could I let such a beautiful SOUL be snuffed out by something as weak as pain. Don’t let something as weak as pain win. You are much stronger than your pain, and if you ever feel that you just can’t handle it anymore, and you feel like you might fall. Just know it will all be fine. Since I will catch you.

From: an idiot in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wanna end this where I did  
> but I couldn't think of anything to put after the note that didn't sound forced or dumb XP  
> please remember that note ok? cause someone out there really loves you.  
> it was basically me telling you to keep going since pain is weak!  
> and you are strong ;3  
> anyway, hope you liked this silly lil thing ^^;  
> stay strong beauties :D  
> cosmicArtist loves you ^^


End file.
